Database processing has changed over time. Years ago, mainframe based database processing was dominant. The display program was stored on the mainframe and sent to the terminal. Database requests were sent from the terminal that then drew a new screen. Database processing was very slow and cumbersome. In the next generation of database processing, the display program resided on the personal computer (PC) (i.e., client or user device). Database requests were sent to a remote or local database server. The program resident on the PC displayed the results. Database processing speed improved, but continued to be slow. The third generation of database processing involved the repetitive transmittal and receipt of an HTML form between a PC and a web server that accesses the database. Again, database processing speed improved, but was slow. The fourth and current generation of database processing is JAVA/.NET. The java JCODE is down loaded to browser Java Machine. This JCODE code contains the database access code. Problems with JAVA/.NET include large memory requirements for the large code size and unsatisfactorily slow processing.
Aside from the less than desired processing speed and large memory requirements, current network based database systems and methods are subject to various problems such as maintenance costs, security violations, and a lack of adaptability. Maintenance costs for updating all copies of an application when an update becomes available. Storing application programs on the user device poses a security risk through hacking. These applications require a certain amount of user device memory to store application programs permanently or as provided by a server device. The updating is a labor intensive process and costly. Furthermore, network devices, such as printers and routers, are cumbersome to configure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a low maintenance, secure, lightweight, easily configurable, and reusable method and system for accessing a database.